Confessions of a Teenage Hybrid
by ItsRachelDarling
Summary: After 8 years, the Cullens are moving. What adventures will Nessie get in at high school? And will Jake be able to save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Romance, drama, and humor- a Nessie and Jacob story, with guest appearances from all your favorite Cullens and more!

This is my first fanfic, so bear in mind I don't know the ropes of FanFiction so well yet. Please review!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. Long live Stephenie Meyer ;)

XXXXX

One more box, I thought to myself and sighed. My mother and I were packing up our remaining possessions that hadn't yet been attacked by Alice. Needless to say, there was not a lot left. Carlisle had announced to the family yesterday that a few people at the hospital had begun to become suspicious of the fact that he was not aging, and we were to move by the end of the month. After almost 8 years in Forks, it was to be expected, but I still didn't want to go. Forks was my home, my birthplace. It was all I knew, and as excited as I was to experience new things in the human world, I had to admit that I was a bit nervous. My insecurities and doubts had been running through my head nonstop, like songs on repeat. What if nobody liked me? What if I was the freak of the school? In a school with my family of mythical creatures, the word 'freak' took on a whole new meaning. People naturally avoided us because they felt uncomfortable near us. At least, that's what my aunts and uncles told me. I had had very little contact with humans other than Grandpa Charlie and Sue, so we weren't sure if the general population of humans would have the same reaction to me as they did towards my vampire relatives. The image of my classmates running away from me as fast as they could played relentlessly in my mind. Just as I was working myself up into a worried frenzy, my mother placed her hands on either side of my face and frowned.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" She looked incredibly concerned, so I placed my hand on her cheek and showed her a reassuring picture. She frowned again, not believing me in the slightest.

"Renesmee," she stated firmly, but caringly. I knew she just wanted to help me. I sighed and flooded my mind with all my concern and anxiety, showing her everything. After a moment she caught me tightly in her arms and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's going to be fine, I promise. By the end of the day you'll have everyone wrapped around your finger. And you'll always have us there to help you. Trust me, Jacob would never let you be upset."

I rolled my eyes, but felt a little bit better. Having Jake there was the best part of the whole experience. I couldn't imagine doing anything as difficult as this without him. As a matter of fact, I couldn't imagine doing much at all without him there beside me. He was my rock, my best friend. It had always been enough before. I would just have to trust that it would be enough this time.

XXXX

"We're heeeere!"

Alice had been bouncing up and down the whole car ride. She was abnormally excited to be starting high school again, despite the fact that she had graduated more times than I could count. She was meticulous about every little detail, from what we would wear to which car we should drive. And when Alice had a mission, nobody dared to get in her way. So that's how we all ended up piled into Emmett's Jeep, everyone sitting on their partner's laps while Emmett drove rather recklessly to school. What a first impression we'll make, I thought to myself, and my dad grinned at me. No doubt he had seen in Alice's head exactly what was going to happen, and I could tell that it wasn't going to be pretty.

I took a deep breath and braced myself to get out of the car. Jake squeezed my hand lightly, kissed my forehead, and stepped out of the car, pulling me with him. My family was assembled around the Jeep, chatting at vampire speed to each other. Jasper and Emmett were making a bet, Rosalie was checking her refection in the car window, Alice was still bouncing up and down excitedly, and my parents were talking quietly with each other, their heads pressed together and fingers entwined. I gagged slightly, but mostly felt a strong urge to do the same with Jacob. I turned to him and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked me with a grin, and my heart leapt.

"I suppose," I replied quietly and slung my new brown leather book bag over my shoulder. It was probably designer and ridiculously expensive like everything else my family owned, but unlike my mother, I didn't mind it so much. I mean, we did have an endless amount of time and money, so why not spend it? Alice had nearly cried of happiness when I said that, and promptly took me on a humongous shopping trip to New York City, where she bought me the specific 'first day of school' outfit I was wearing now. It consisted of a luxurious grey cashmere sweater, high-end jeans, and tall black leather boots- very low-key and comfortable like I preferred. Alice, of course, went all-out and purchased a short navy dress and an exquisitely beaded pink cardigan to wear with her high heels and outrageous designer purse. Rosalie was dressed in typical Rosalie fashion: the shortest of miniskirts, a low-cut red blouse, and sky-high stilettos. My mother, who had finally conceded to Alice a few years ago, wore a blue sweater with a V-neck so low it made me cringe and my dad pant, and the boys wore their usual impeccably-made jeans and shirts.

Though we were all dressed in a normal, human teenage style, the quality immediately gave us away as 'the rich kids'. Already, a few boys were gaping open-mouthed at Rosalie, and a group of girls were gossiping frantically while pointing at Alice's bag. My dad, noticing the boys' staring, winced.

"And so it begins," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Thanks so much to tenchaFUZEsango and moonlight-shows-the-truth for the advice and to twilight saga fan for ever for the kind review. Here's your update, as requested! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Now, on with the show! Reviews=a happy Rachel 

XXXXX

It's not you, it's not you, it's not you, I chanted to myself. But of course I just _had_ to have inherited my mother's exceptionally bad lying skills, so I couldn't even lie to myself. And it didn't help knowing that everyone really _was_ staring at me. Or rather, staring at us. They had been staring at me and my family all day, ever since we stepped into the school. This period was no exception.

My dad and I were sitting together in English in the far back of the room, pretending to pay attention to the teacher. His lecture on Jack London's use of anthropomorphism was nothing new to me- I read _The Call of the Wild_ when I was two. No one else in the class seemed to be paying any attention either. They were all too preoccupied with scrutinizing every little detail about me and my father.

He was currently sitting rigidly in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose the way he often did when he was stressed. I smiled wryly at him. I could guess what had him so worked up, and not a small part of it probably had to do with the boys in the classroom looking at me through half hungry, half longing eyes. I shivered slightly and what might be going through their heads. I didn't even want to imagine.

"No you certainly do not," my dad whispered to me.

If I didn't have my super sensitive hearing, I would never have caught it. Those were the perks of being half vampire, though at times like this, super hearing seemed more like a curse. Other than having to listen to the constant thumping of every heart in the building, making my throat burn in the oh-so-familiar way, I had to hear all the whispers and hushed conversations in the room, most centered around, you guessed it: my family. At the moment, three boys were discussing in low voices the different tactics they would use to get my mom into bed while a couple girls were visibly swooning over my dad.

I shuddered and projected an image to my dad of smashing them into the wall. My dad chuckled softly at the picture. I had to admit, it was not an altogether unpleasant idea. I tossed my hair over my shoulder smugly, and Dad flinched and glared at one of the boys across the room.

"Finally," he sighed as the bell rang. After checking the time, my face fell. It was lunchtime. Not that I couldn't eat human food- I could consume with a lot less effort than my vampire family. But I didn't enjoy it, and I certainly would not enjoy all the new people who would be waiting in the cafeteria to ogle me and my family. My dad, picking up on my thoughts, smiled crookedly and motioned towards the door. Well, this should be interesting.

XXXXX

We found the rest of the family easily, eating at a table in the corner with no one around it. Though the humans didn't consciously know they were afraid of us, their survival instincts told them to stay away. My parents had warned me about this before, saying that spending all my time around only vampires would make people avoid me too. But where else could I go? I glanced quickly around the room, finding a sea of staring eyes. The jocks were easy to point out, for they took up about half the lunchroom. There wasn't much diversity in the way of personal style in this school- it was just another generic high school. Other than the coven of vampires and the werewolf, of course.

I continued scanning the room while I waited on line to buy food, and kept searching all the way to my seat. Finally, I gave up on finding any friendly advances and diverted my attention to my family. Jake was looking at me funny, probably wondering who I had been looking for. I didn't feel the need to tell him that I had no friends. This, of course, was no thanks to him. In every class I'd had this morning, I had been accompanied by either Jasper, Jacob, or my father. Their presence was enough to ward off any potential advances, what with them being so huge and intimidating.

I think people took better to Jacob than anyone else in my family, but he had spotted a group of boys gawking at my chest in the beginning of class and had spent the rest of the hour glaring murderously at anyone who tried to catch my eye, including the teacher. At this rate, no one would ever talk to me! I was comforted by the fact that I had two periods of family-free class in the afternoon, and I intended on taking full advantage of that time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who added me to their Story Alerts or Favorites or reviewed. You shall have wonderful, Edward-filled dreams tonight, courtesy of me 

Just noting that this is my first fanfic, written for pleasure and posted for advice and out of curiosity. So if anyone has any ideas or comments, please message me! Remember, reviews=a happy Rachel.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. (No matter how hard I try…)

XXXXX

I strolled casually into the room in the midst of a large group of people, so as to not draw more unnecessary attention to myself. This effort, of course, was completely ruined when the teacher made me introduce myself to the class. I smiled shyly at some of the nicer-looking people and walked at a quick human pace to the back of the room. When I sat down, I was surprised to see a boy with untidy black hair scoot his chair next to me.

"Hey, I'm Matt. You must be part of that new family here," he noted. He looked rather friendly and non-threatening with his messy hair and twinkling grey eyes.

"Yes, the Cullens adopted me a few years ago," I repeated the story we had concocted to explain the rather large number of teenagers living in one house with abnormally young parents. This story was basically the same one we had kept up in Forks, but now Jake and I were the new 'adopted' kids. It's a bit disorienting pretending that your parents are your siblings, especially when Dad decided that since he and I looked too much alike, I would be promoted to his 'cousin'. Now _that_ was weird. But so far, everyone had believed the tale with no suspicions or doubts.

"It must be really cool to have so many siblings your age," Matt remarked. I couldn't overlook the fact that he kept glancing away to his friends every few seconds, who happened to be snickering in a corner. I wondered what that was about before answering him.

"Yes, it's a lot of fun. I enjoy having such a big family to take care of me." He smiled and looked to his friends again, raising his eyebrows while they made obscene hand gestures. I was becoming increasingly curious, particularly because whatever they were signaling had something to do with me. Just as I was about to ask Matt what the problem was, the teacher called the class to attention and there was no time to speak for the rest of the lesson.

When the period ended, Matt turned to me and graciously offered to walk me to my next class. Since I had no family in the next class either, I agreed and walked slowly while Matt told me about all the teachers and their strange and crazy quirks. I couldn't help but laugh at how seriously everyone took these simple, human oddities- I was sure my own quirks would send Matt screaming and running away in terror. Thoroughly amused, I thanked Matt for his assistance and went to class. When I looked back at him, he was speaking hurriedly with his friends from before. He gave one a high five and pressed a twenty into his hand with an ominous-sounding slap.

XXXXX

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. My family continued sitting alone at lunch and not speaking to anyone, and Matt's conversations with me got progressively more and more uncomfortable, but I discarded that fact. I mean, humans were supposed to be uncomfortable around me, so why shouldn't I feel uncomfortable around them?

On Friday in History, one of my classes with Matt, he blurted out quite an unexpected question: "Do you want to come to my party tomorrow?"

A party? I really didn't know what the proper protocol for such an invitation was. Besides, I had no idea how to act at a human party. But Matt looked so hopeful, it was too difficult to reject him. It was a very kind gesture, somewhat of an olive branch to me as an outsider. I decided to take my chances and take him up on his offer.

"That sounds fantastic," I replied cheerily. Matt's overjoyed grin made me laugh; he looked so ridiculously and unnaturally happy for such a small thing. Despite Matt's creepily elated expression, I started to feel a bit excited. My first human party! This was going to be great.

XXXXX

"Absolutely not!" my father snarled the moment I walked through the door.

Oh boy, I thought to myself gloomily. Here it comes.

"You are not going to that party, young lady," he fumed.

'Young lady'? He _knew_ that calling me a child got me really riled up. I was not a little girl anymore! I yelled this at him in my mind, willing him to understand me. Just as he was opening his mouth, no doubt to reprimand me again, my mother dashed in and put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. As if that wasn't confusing enough, the next words that came out of her mouth baffled me completely.

"Let her go Edward," she said softly.

His shocked expression would have had me in hysterics any other time, but at the moment I was simply too confused. My mom closed her eyes and creased her forehead; it was the face she always made when letting down her shield so my father could hear her thoughts. She held this pose for about a minute, and then opened her eyes. By then, I was quite irritated, but mostly curious.

"Alright, you can go," my father sighed, obviously giving in to Mom. He tended to do that.

No matter, I was allowed to go to the party! I ran over to my parents as fast as I could and hugged them fiercely. Despite being angry at me before, my dad laughed and squeezed me back. "Just stay safe, okay Nessie?" he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and pressed my hand to his cheek, assuring him that if a full-grown grizzly couldn't overpower me, I was fairly certain a weak, human teenager wouldn't be able to harm me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this chapter is a tad late everyone. Midterms rule my life. So in return, I'm posting two chapters! *grins* Reviews=a happy Rachel

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.

On with the show!

XXXXX

I hopped out of the Volvo and headed toward the house Matt had given me directions to earlier. I assumed it was his and that his parents were going to be there to mingle with us. This was only a guess of course, an assumption from the times when Carlisle had had some of his vampire friends over. That was honestly the only experience in 'parties' I had.

The second I walked into the jam-packed house, I knew this was nothing close to anything I had ever encountered. There were people absolutely everywhere, filling each crevice with their gyrating bodies. The murky stench of alcohol completely overpowered my sensitive vampire nose. Immediately, Matt noticed me and bounded over to greet me enthusiastically.

"Nessie! You came!" he proclaimed loudly.

He reeked intensely of alcohol; that made me nervous for some reason, but I shrugged it off.

"Of course I came. It looks like a…wonderful…party," I replied politely.

It looked anything _but_ wonderful, but the again, who was I to judge? He grabbed my hand and maneuvered through the sea of people to the refreshments table.

"Want some?" he offered, holding up a cup of punch.

Alcohol, vodka if I was correct, permeated every drop of the drink. I wasn't quite sure how my system would react to alcohol, so I decided to play it safe.

"No thank you," I declined.

He nodded and looked like he was about to say something else, but just then, another group of people entered the party and called him over. I sighed in relief as he waved and sprinted away, and went on a search for something more pleasing to drink. I doubted Matt's parents had a supply of mountain lion blood on hand, though.

In the kitchen, I grabbed a can of soda for appearances- soda was one of my least favorite forms of human sustenance, but my family's carefully cultivated façade relied on such unpleasant things. I stayed in the kitchen, just enjoying the peace of the muted music. A few of the more coherent people at the party seemed to have had the same idea. I chatted with several kids who I had seen in passing at school. They didn't seem very surprised to see me here, and if they were, they hid it very well.

Little by little, people left, most with a member of the opposite sex and looking extremely drunk. Altogether, I was a having a good time until Matt brought out an empty vodka bottle and set it on the floor.

"Who wants to play Spin-the-Bottle?" he called out loudly.

Everyone squealed and rushed over to where the bottle was resting on the living room floor, spreading around it in a circle. What was this? Some sort of adolescent party ritual? Well, whatever it was, I wasn't going to miss out, so I quickly joined the circle. Matt stumbled over and plopped down ungracefully across from me. I noticed belatedly that these were all the people left at the party. No adults and not a single rational human in the house. Just a bunch of really drunk teenagers and one half-vampire. Oh boy, I thought.

"So, everybody knows how to play, right?" Matt asked, cocking an eyebrow.

A few sniggers went around the group. Obviously, it was a human social faux pas to admit you didn't know how to play this Spin-the-Bottle, so I kept my mouth shut and nodded.

"Good!" Matt exclaimed, and a few girls shrieked drunkenly in excitement.

I was starting to get a little more than nervous when Matt dramatically twisted the bottle and spun it on the floor. It spun…and spun…and spun…and finally stopped, pointing directly at the girl next to me. She giggled and abruptly crawled over to Matt and planted a big kiss on his lips. Utterly shocked, I looked around the circle to see everyone else's reactions. Surely this was a joke, or an alcohol-induced choice of the girl to suddenly kiss Matt. Surely, this could not be the _game_! But everyone was sitting the same way as before, and no looks of alarm similar to my own graced any of these human faces.

Slowly, it began to sink in, and a thick feeling of dread saturated every cell in my body. I wished fervently that Alice could be able to see me, that Jasper could come and soothe this awful feeling away with his power. But I knew that Alice could not see me, and Jasper was not coming, nor was anyone else. I was going to have to stick this one out by myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

Part 2 of the party scene is here!

Will I be updating soon? Who knows! Is this chapter loosely based on personal experience? Who knows! ;) Remember, reviews=a happy Rachel.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight of any of these characters.

XXXXX

As the terror game commenced, I was mercifully not forced to lip-lock with any of the intoxicated players. _Yet_. I knew at some point, the bottle of fate would land on me and I would have to do it, and that thought broke my heart. For some reason, I had always imagined my first kiss to be with Jacob. Yes, he was my best friend, but I also loved him in a way I loved no one else, not even my mother and father. I was not sure if he loved me this way too or why he even stuck around my smelly family of vampires, but I was infinitely grateful that he did. He was always able to pull me out of harm's way and give me the most amazing warm feeling when he held me and looked into my eyes. But he was not coming now, and I would simply have to find a way around the rules. After all, I _was_ a Cullen.

As I was pondering my method of escape from the imminent kiss, my turn came. I sighed and steeled myself for what was to come. I twisted the bottle slowly and it spun…and spun…and spun…and landed on a boy a few places away from me. I had never talked to him before and highly doubted his ability to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

He grinned stupidly, obviously reeling in his good luck, and leaned over to me. Just then, I bared my teeth at him menacingly and let out a growl so low, only he could hear it. His eyes widened in shock and terror and I pressed my lips together firmly as he closed the final few inches between us and just brushed his lips against me, not even touching my lips. He retreated quickly, looking down and still visibly trembling.

I smiled triumphantly to myself. I had scared him pretty thoroughly, and had probably breached the careful rules Carlisle had given us to avoid discovery, but I was still pleased with myself. That didn't even count as a kiss! I was still untainted and intended to perform the exact same routine at each of my turns until I could escape this horrid party.

XXXXX

Twenty minutes and three turns later, the bottle still had not fallen on me. I thanked my lucky stars and was about to excuse myself from the party when Matt threw his hands up and stopped the game.

"Alright everybody, this has been fun, but I think we need to up the stakes a little bit."

Uh-oh. I had heard those words many times before when Jasper and Emmett got a little bored with one of their bets. They usually ended up having to do something either ridiculously embarrassing or that got them in trouble with Esme.

"First, no more kissing," he started and I sighed in relief. But I was _very_ mistaken.

"Now we're going to play strip poker-style!"

Everyone cheered and the boys hooted. I was, once again, completely unaware of what this meant.

Matt went on, "Every time a person spins the bottle, the person it lands on has to take off one piece of clothing chosen by the spinner." Oh, crap. Could this get any worse?

"Failure to comply will result in…punishment," Matt alluded, waggling his eyebrows.

I had heard _that_ one before as well, namely whenever Rosalie wanted Emmett to do something for her. I had been a little worried at first about Emmett getting hurt in his punishment and I had showed my concerns to Rosalie. She had only laughed and said to trust her that Emmett would 'enjoy his punishment very, very much'. Though I had not understood at the time, over the years I developed a fairly good comprehension and subsequently wished for brain damage to erase the concept from my mind. With that said, I was fairly sure that whatever Matt had come up with, it wasn't even _close_ to the things Rosalie thought of. But I still had no desire to discover Matt's disciplinary plan and thanked the good fortune that had told me to wear a camisole under my blouse, otherwise I would have been very naked very fast.

The bottle was spun and the game began. In the first few spins, two girls and one boy were forced to remove their shirts. The next turn resulted in a boy from my biology class taking off his pants, and I averted my eyes.

Then it was Matt's turn and he concentrated carefully on the bottle before spinning it, obviously putting a lot of effort into getting it to land on the right person.

And take a wild guess who that lucky person was? _Me_, of course.

Matt beamed when the bottle ended up facing towards me, and seemed to consider his choice for a moment. After a minute, he clapped his hands together and pointed at me. "Take your top off," he panted, and I almost expected him to start wagging his tongue.

Disgusted, but inwardly relieved he had not chosen something less concealable, I unbuttoned the clasps on my green silk blouse one by one, teasing him a little. This was a bit funny, I had to admit.

I slowly eased the fabric open, revealing…my black tank top.

I snickered at his crestfallen expression and diverted my attention to the next person in line.

XXXXX

The game got progressively more erotic, with people stripped down to their underwear left and right. By the time it was my turn, most of the players had removed at least two articles of clothing. I spun and quietly directed a redheaded girl to take off her sock. The boys seemed disappointed and let out exasperated sighs, while the girl smiled at me thankfully.

Sadly, the game seemed to turn in the boys' favor after that. Two girls were forced to remove their bras, and I was ordered to take off my camisole. Sitting there in my simple white bra while Matt stared openly at me and the other males ogled the girls' bare chests was the most uncomfortable thing I had ever experienced. No one else seemed to mind in the slightest, but that was probably because their reflexes and inhibitions were severely lowered.

I realized with a jolt that everyone assumed I was as drunk as them. _That_ was the reason they had invited me to join and had not become suspicious that a goody-two-shoes Cullen was playing Spin-the-Bottle and stripping. I searched desperately for a way to use this newfound knowledge to my advantage, and nearly cried of glee when I found one.

XXXXX

When my turn approached, I prepared myself for my new charade. I closed my eyes and pictured the worst thing I could think of- the Volturi stalking forward, their red eyes fixed on me and intent of my death. I gave an involuntary shiver. My vampire memory had no problem conjuring up the image perfectly. My breathing hitched a little as I replayed the events of that night in my mind, slowly working myself into a frenzy.

"Nessie? Ness, you look real pale." Matt's voice reached me, and it sounded unsteady.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked down. My lying skills were terrible, so I hoped his intoxicated state would make him more likely to believe me.

"I'm not feeling too well. Excuse me for a minute," I mumbled, grabbing my clothes and dashing out of the room and top human speed, stumbling a little for effect.

When I reached the bathroom, I closed the door and listened carefully to the voices floating in from the other room. No one seemed too fazed by my departure- it was normal side affect of human nature, to feel sick. I flushed the toilet for good measure and walked unsteadily back to the group.

"I'm very sorry everyone. I really don't feel well. Thank you so much for having me, Matt. See everyone on Monday." I gave a weak smile and waved as I exited through the front door.

I gave a huge sigh of relief when I heard the game continue inside. I ran as quickly as I could to the Volvo, which was thankfully still parked where I had left it, and drove home at breakneck speed. I needed to be away from this place as soon as I could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the late update! I'm very busy with midterms and schoolwork. But I promise I'll try to write more as soon as I can. Reviews truly make my day and give me incentive to continue writing. *hint hint, wink wink*

This is a bit of a filler chapter; I had to give Nessie some Bella-time. But never fear, action is coming soon! Ooh la la 

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these wonderful characters.

XXXXX

When I neared home, I carefully emptied my mind and pictured a plain wall. I'd never had much to hide from my father before, but he simply could _not_ know about this. Not if we didn't want a bunch of dead teenagers and an immediate move on our hands.

As soon as I cut the engine, I could hear everyone stop talking and listen to me hard. They must've all been waiting up for me, worried, no doubt. My father, of course, knew something was wrong due to the constant image of a brick wall that filled my mind.

Thankfully, he let it go, but Jacob was more determined. He ran up to me and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

My resolve wavered when I took in his anxious expression, but I knew in my heart how disappointed he would be in me if he knew the truth. So I turned away and walked up the stairs.

"Nothing."

Once in the safety of my room, I let loose the tears that had been building up in me ever since I left the horrendous party. They were tears of shame, regret, and utter fear. For I knew absolutely that if Jacob knew what I had done, he would never want to see me again- I had betrayed him.

So I cried and cried, and eventually my sobs quieted and I was lulled into numb unconsciousness.

XXXXX

I woke to my mother sitting on the edge of my bed peering down at me, and I groaned inwardly. Of course I could not escape intrusion while I slept- nobody _else_ here slept at all. I braced myself for her wrath, the yelling and scolding that was sure to come.

But surprisingly, none came. My mom simply sighed and caressed my cheek.

"It's alright Renesmee," she appeased.

My look of confusion turned instantaneously to one of anger. She had trespassed on my dreams!

Sensing my anger, Mom chuckled and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand. Your pain is not the same to Jacob and your father as it is to me. Though, never doubt for a moment that they don't take what hurts you seriously. But I am your mother, and you may never truly empathize with that. What harms you, my daughter, harms me- we were one before, and in some ways we still are."

I nodded, understanding mostly. I had always loved my mom, even when I didn't truly know her. I could see how our physical connection before I was born would result in a deep emotional connection now. But that still didn't answer the vital question: _what had she seen?_

I pressed my hand to her face, questioning her.

"Not too much. But enough to understand."

She was stalling. I pressed harder, repeating my question again with a bit more urgency. She sighed, giving in.

"You were with a circle of humans, playing Spin-the-Bottle."

My eyes widened in shock. _She_ knew of this strange and terrifying game?! My mother chuckled, hearing my revelation.

"Of course I do, silly! I, for one, wasn't born in the Dark Ages."

"I heard that!" Carlisle called out.

I suddenly remembered that my mom and I were not the only two people in the house. Petrified, I begged her mentally to tell me that they weren't paying attention, or that they were outside. Anything but that they were listening to our conversation.

"Don't worry; everyone except Carlisle went hunting." Placated, I asked her to continue.

"Well, everyone was…umm…taking their clothing off, and then the Volturi appeared, the way they looked when they came to accuse us. But only you were there this time, and all you could think about was Jacob's disappointment. I couldn't really understand that part," she confessed.

I put my hand in hers and explained how I had manufactured my escape from the party. Surprisingly, she started laughing.

"Oh, Renesmee, you are a true Cullen. You would put _me_ to shame with that diversion of yours."

Carlisle, obviously tuning in to our conversation, chuckled from downstairs. Now I was really confused.

"A story for another time, Renesmee," my mother said, still chuckling.

Shrugging it off, I explained to her why I had not told anyone when I came home. The anxiety, regret, and disappointment in myself flowed through me and into her.

Mom looked at me with wide eyes, surprised and sad. "Oh, Nessie."

I started. My mother _never_ used my nickname.

"No one could ever be disappointed in you. We all love you too much. And I assure you, everyone else has been in quite similar situations in their hundred years or so. Even Jacob."

I raised an eyebrow. Jacob had never done something so horrible, I was sure of it. He was perfect.

At that, my mother couldn't contain herself, and she started shaking with hysterical laughter. Annoyed, I crossed my arms with a huff. Why was she laughing at me?

"Oh honey, I'm not laughing at _you_. I'm laughing at Jacob. Trust me, he is no angel. But I'll let _him_ tell you."

And then under her breath, it sounded like she said, "No way is he getting out of that one alive."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

I'm SO flattered by the number of views, Story Alerts, and Favorites this story is getting, but if you guys would just leave me a _tiny_ little review, it would make my week! Exams are hellish and your dear author feels like pulling her hair out 

Here begins some action, as promised! This is a pivotal chapter for Jacob and Nessie's relationship. To all the Jacob-haters out there, I sort of made up my own Jacob characterization, since Stephenie Meyer's one is mostly about Jake pining for dear Bella, and it bothers me. *teehee* Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. (otherwise Edward would be living in my bedroom…)

XXXXX

"BELLA!"

Jacob's infuriated voice echoed throughout the house. He sounded murderous.

In a second, Jake's enormous figure appeared in the doorway, towering over my mother. I looked on with shocked eyes.

"What the hell was that for Bells?! Why did you have to tell her _that_ now, of all times?"

My mom's eyes widened innocently. A bit too innocently.

"Why Jacob, I was simply soothing Renesmee. I assumed your _ridiculous assumptions_ would calm her best."

Sneering, Jacob retorted, "Yes, because that would just make her day. Why don't we tell her about Edward's initial_ impulses _while we're at it, huh?"

My father hissed, appearing in the room instantly. "Jacob," he warned.

Now I was extremely suspicious. What was all this they were hiding from me? I felt a little hurt, to tell the truth. Unable to restrain myself any longer, I burst out, "What in the world is going on?"

The room turned eerily quiet, until my dad sighed. "Jacob, you have to tell her sometime or another."

Jacob groaned, but beckoned to me before trudging out of the room.

He kept walking outside, continuing until we were out of vampire earshot. Then he turned to me, his dark eyes burning with some unknown emotion. He seemed very reluctant, and a bit scared.

Trying to ease him into telling me what was happening, I pressed my hand to his cheek. He could tell me anything, I promised.

"Yeah, I know that Ness. There are just some things that I wish I didn't _have_ to tell you."

I was upset that he didn't want to share things with me; I showed my hurt to him.

"No, no, Nessie, you have to understand," he quickly chimed in. "I was going to tell you, of course; I can't keep anything from you. I don't _want_ to keep anything from you. I'm just…afraid."

Afraid of what? I asked.

He sighed again. "I'm afraid you won't understand, since you haven't seen a whole lot outside of your family. Not that you aren't capable of understanding; I just don't know if you'll still want to be around me once I tell you." He looked down bashfully.

I assured him that I would never choose to be away from him. He was the best person I had ever known.

Jacob smiled at my compliment, but shook his head.

"Nessie, you see…I didn't used to be like this. Now, you see me as warm and compassionate, someone to come to when you need a friend. I am so glad, more than you can know, that you feel this way. But before you were born…I was…a different person."

I gasped internally. Had Jacob been a bad person, someone who broke other people's hearts?

He smiled a little at that. "No, I wasn't a heartbreaker or a player, Ness. I did love someone else though, and things between us never seemed to work out. But when you were born, all my pain just went away like it was never there, as did my feelings for her. I still love her in a way, but I love her like family. It's in the right way now, just like she says."

I couldn't believe this. Someone had turned _Jacob_ down? How had this girl not realized what a fantastic, inhumanely kind and amazing person my Jacob was?

Now Jake was really smiling. "Oh Nessie, you have no idea. We were all hoping you would never find out, because I assured your parents that you would _not_ want to know. But you're definitely half Bella- never could keep anything from her, either."

I was getting aggravated again. Why wouldn't he just spit it out already?

"See Nessie…you know that girl? The one who turned me away? Well…that girl was your mom."

XXXXX

Not possible. My brain immediately tried to shy away from the notion. It was just too…too…too _weird_ to handle. Jacob had been in _love_ with my _mom_? And she had turned him down for my _dad_, then went and got pregnant with _me_? Who then got imprinted on by none other than _Jacob_? This was all far too strange, even for a family of vampires.

Seeing that my shocked and disbelieving expression was not fading, Jake pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Nessie, I'm _so_ sorry. I knew you wouldn't even want to look at me anymore when you heard that. But I can't let you turn away, Ness! Please don't be mad at me."

Wait, Jacob thought I was _angry_ with him? Impossible. I assured him quickly that I was simply surprised by the weirdness that was the Cullens. True, it did freak me out a bit, but I still loved Jacob. Nothing could ever change that.

Jake gave a relieved laugh. But then his brow furrowed, like he was concentrating hard on something unpleasant.

"Ness…why didn't you talk to me last night? What happened? And don't tell me 'nothing', because I saw your face and that face most definitely did not spell 'nothing' to me."

This was the hard part: admitting my disloyalty to Jacob to his face. But he had admitted his to me, for which I was grateful. Even though I was still trying to wrap my mind around the concept, I had seen enough of my mom and dad to know that they were absolutely perfect for each other; and I couldn't even imagine Jacob being in love with Mom now. He just seemed so happy, so content to be here with me, something I would never understand.

Now it was time to express myself to him, and I would just have to bear his disappointment.

Quickly, I ran through the events of the party in my mind, showing him everything. After a minute, Jacob's furrowed brow smoothed out and he started chuckling.

"Jacob?" Was he laughing at me? At my stupidity, my naive ignorance?

"No, of course not Nessie! I'm just so surprised that you would keep this, of all things, from me. Honestly, I was expecting much worse."

"So you're not…disappointed?" I asked timidly.

Jake's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course not! Trust me, I haven't been a saint. But you, my Nessie, _you_ are an angel."

He kissed me gently on the forehead, but I was preoccupied with his previous words. What did he mean, he had not been a saint? What had _he_ done?

Now Jacob definitely looked nervous. He shifted from foot to foot and I loosened my grip on his waist.

"Tell me," I commanded in what I hoped was a stern voice. He bit his lip anxiously.

"Well, don't get mad at me, Ness. God knows I got enough crap about this from Edward. But umm…when I…liked your mom…uh…I sort of…kissed her?"

My jaw dropped. What. The. Hell. As the words slowly sunk in, hot tears pooled in my eyes.

Seeing my tears, Jacob was instantly contrite.

"Ness, please. Please don't be mad! I was stupid and younger and I didn't know what I was thinking. I didn't know that _you_ were waiting out there for me. Please forgive me."

He was begging, and as much as it pained me to hear, I had to get over myself and look at reality. I hadn't been born, and he assured me he didn't love my mom anymore. He said he didn't care for her as much as he did for me, so it couldn't have been much of a kiss right? I posed my question tentatively at Jacob.

He grabbed my face fiercely between his hands.

"Renesmee," he spoke my full name, and a shiver ran down my spine.

Slowly, he brought his face close to mine and my breathing sped. When his nose was touching mine he whispered, "No one could _ever_ make me feel the way you do."

My heartbeat stuttered at his words and his closeness, and I suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

He pulled away, chucking lowly. I hated the newfound distance between us, and I ached to bring myself closer to him again. What was this feeling? I had nothing to compare it to; this perfect mixture of almost painful frustration and deep longing.

As Jacob cocked an eyebrow at me, the word abruptly materialized in my mind, making me gasp in shock and confusion.

Desire.

XXXXX

Scandalous! Hope you liked my little Jacob-Nessie scene. Please review and tell me what you think! Do you want more Jacobness, or get a move on with the plot? I have an idea of what I'm going to do next, but I would like some input from my readers :)

~ItsRachelDarling


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and added me to their Favorites or Story Alerts. Cookies have been sent to you ;)

Hope everyone liked the last chapter. Enjoy and please review!! Still have 3 more exams to go…I could use something to get my spirits up 

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. (Except Matt…)

XXXXX

When I woke up Monday morning, buttery sunshine was filtering through my open window and reflecting dimly off my skin. A sunny day; that meant no vampires allowed in public. I wasn't sure if I was excited or upset, but I was positive that I was nervous.

I had never been around humans in the sun before, and no one in my family was sure how they would take it. Carlisle assured me that the subtle, mysterious glow that radiated from me would not raise any suspicions, but my father was overly anxious about the whole situation, as usual. There truly was only one way to find out, I thought as I heaved myself out of bed to get ready for the morning.

Just to be on the safe side, I donned a long sleeved blue shirt and a pair of jeans, letting my hair fall in ringlets around my neck, giving me as much coverage as possible. I fastened my old gold locket around my neck and glanced at my reflection. My skin was mostly concealed; on my body at least. My face, I could do nothing about.

"I would never want you to do anything about your face."

My father was leaning leisurely in the doorway, looking at me with warm eyes. I smiled hugely and dashed into his arms. I was beyond doubt daddy's little girl.

Dad laughed and stroked my hair, so similar to his- at least in color.

"Yes you are. And I wouldn't have you any other way. But right now you're going to be late for school, and Carlisle wanted to go over some things before you left."

Not wanting to keep my grandfather waiting, I grabbed my dad's hand as we walked down the stairs into the vast living room. Like our house in Forks, everything here was done in varying shades of white.

"Nessie," Carlisle called and I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

Laughing at my extravagant display, he turned to Edward and nodded his head.

"Yes Edward, I was just getting to that. Renesmee, you'll be going to school with Jacob, as the rest of the family cannot attend today."

My heart gave a little flutter at the mention of Jacob's name. My father raised an eyebrow at me, no doubt questioning my traitorous bodily reactions…not to mention my thoughts.

Blushing, I turned back to Carlisle. "That's fine," I mumbled.

"I know you'll be all right, Nessie. Just call us if anything is wrong. Now, Esme needed me to assist her with some work, so I'll have to leave you now. Have a wonderful time at school."

He gave me a broad smile, inclined his head towards my dad, and went off to help his wife.

"Ready to go?" a familiar voice called out behind me.

I turned at the speed of light, the sooner to see his magnificent face. He wore the special smile he reserved only for me, and my heart starting beating rapidly a bit in my chest. My father raised his eyebrows again, and I cursed my involuntary human-like reaction.

Quickly, so as to not embarrass myself in front of my dad again, I went over to Jacob and grasped his hand.

"Bye everyone!" I called out.

"See you later", "Goodbye darling", "Bye Nessie", and "Don't eat anyone" (courtesy of Emmett, of course) rang throughout the house.

My father smiled reluctantly at me, and I pressed my hand to his face, reassuring him. I would be perfectly fine without them. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

XXXXX

School was turning out to be utterly boring. I had only one class with Jacob and it had passed uneventfully, with us only able to interact briefly. After that, he kissed my forehead and went off on his merry way, while I was left to suffer through a whole day of dull freshman classes.

I checked the clock again, and groaned inwardly. Had it really been only five minutes? Impossible; this clock must be running slowly. But sure enough, we had only progressed two problems in the homework review. I had finished it in five minutes flat the day before, but the humans seemed to be having trouble understanding the concept. Oh well, I couldn't help it if my uncle had actually participated in the Civil War.

Mercifully, the bell rang ten torturous minutes later. But that only signified the fact that I had to go to yet _another_ Jacob-less class, this time Biology.

When I stepped into the science room, I noticed something was off. Some students were looking around nervously, and a few looked a bit nauseous. Matt, who had somehow found a way to make himself my lab partner in this class, looked completely jazzed. I wondered what in the world had him so excited as I took my seat next to him.

I was a bit scared that he would mention the disastrous events of his party, but just then, the teacher stepped into the classroom and donned a pair of rubber Latex gloves. His next words froze me in my seat.

"Today, class, we will be blood typing."

This could not be happening.

But as the teacher pulled out a thin barb and plastic dish, it sunk in that this _was_ truly happening. And I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do about it.

XXXXX

"Nessie? Hey, you okay?" Matt waved his hand in front of my unmoving eyes.

Quickly, I snapped out of my trance. I had a part to play at the moment until I could figure out what the heck I was going to do to get out of this fiasco.

"Yes Matt, I'm fine. I just really don't like blood," I promptly lied, and almost snorted. There was nothing I liked better than blood- _his_ blood to be exact. But he didn't have to know that.

The teacher then came and smacked his hands down on our table with an ominous slap.

"Matt, would you please help me show the class what we're going to be doing today?"

Matt swiftly obliged, pulling his sleeve away from his hand and thrusting it in front of the teacher's face proudly.

I turned to ice. The temptation of human blood, so tantalizing, so aromatic, was right in front of me, about to be spilled before my very eyes. Before I could react, the barb was stuck into Matt's finger and a drop of blood slowly dripped down.

I closed my eyes and tried to take a calming breath, but it was the wrong thing to do. The succulent scent of fresh human blood surrounded me, and I sucked it in greedily, not even stopping to think. Just one taste…

_Riiiiiiing!_

The phone's shrill ringing brought me back to reality. The teacher quickly dashed over to the phone and answered it.

Trying desperately to compose myself, I clamped my lips shut and leaned as far away from Matt's bleeding hand as I could. Why, oh why, did this have to happen today of all days?

"Renesmee Cullen?" the teacher's voice called my name.

Hope swelled in my chest as I turned to him. "Yes?"

"The office called and said your brother Jacob is in need of you. Some kind of emergency."

I nearly fell out of my chair in shock. Jacob had an emergency? Then why wasn't I _there_ already?

"Of course, sir," I replied hurriedly and dashed out of the room.

When I was out of human sightline, I quickened my pace drastically; no one would see me sprinting down the hallway abnormally fast. Besides, I had to get to Jacob. I _needed_ him right now, and he might be in need of me too.

As soon as I rounded the corner, a pair of strong, hot arms wrapped around me. I looked up into Jacob's worried face and pressed my hand to his cheek. What was wrong?

"I'm so, so sorry Ness. I was in the classroom behind yours, and I heard the teacher say 'blood typing'. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner, but I had to make up some lie about a family emergency. Are you okay? Did anything happen?" His fingers danced frantically across my face, his eyes pleading.

I quickly showed him what happened in the class: my shock at the teacher's announcement, my fear when I found no immediate escape, and my overwhelming desire to take the unfortunate human boy's blood.

I was a bit reluctant to share my weakness with Jake, but I knew he would understand; he had spent enough time around my family to really comprehend, better than any other non-vampire, the lure human blood held for my family and I.

Finally, I showed him the incredible relief and gratitude I felt towards him now. Without his rescue, I didn't know what would have happened, and I shuddered at the grisly possibilities.

Jacob squeezed me tighter to him, and I buried my face in his chest. He was so warm, so open and comforting; I felt completely safe in his arms. It was a place where nothing could go wrong.

After a minute, Jacob sighed and released all of me but my hand.

"Come on, Nessie. Let's get you home. Lord knows Edward will throw a fit when he finds out."

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

*Grins*

I'm so bad…

Hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review, it actually _does_ give me inspiration! Funny world…

In response to rascalgal's comment, the next chapter or two will be jam-packed with Cullen family fun 

~ItsRachelDarling


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed! I tried to respond to everybody, but if I didn't get to you then I'm very sorry and send you an extra large Edward cookie 

Good news: I finished my exams, so I'll be updating a bit more often. Bad news: I probably failed them all, and I almost wrote my history essay on the vampire wars of the South ;)

I'm _so_ flattered by the kind reviews I've been receiving, but there are many people who added me to their Favorite Stories or Story Alerts and have not reviewed (you know who you are). Pretty please just leave a quick review if you can! I absolutely love hearing from readers, and the reviews give me true incentive to keep going.

This is a fluffy lil' filler to bridge the antics of next chapter. Now…on with the show!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.

XXXXX

Before I had even reached the house, a dark blur barreled forward and nearly knocked me to the ground.

"Oh Nessie! I couldn't see, I'm so sorry!" Alice cried and she hugged me.

I laughed, patting her on her spiky head. Now that everything was over and the humans were safe, it was easy to laugh and forgive. I'd never even considered holding this against her.

Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by my entire family, everyone looking ashamed and distraught. I sighed; of course they would all find a way to blame themselves.

"I'm fine and it's no one's fault," I recited. "Please don't blame yourselves for this."

I looked pointedly at my father. He had a tendency to overreact and take every problem onto himself.

Hearing my thoughts, my dad faux scowled, but I could tell I was forgiven. He knew of his over protectiveness, and in no way wanted to change that. Though it sometimes got a bit exasperating, I wouldn't have it any other way.

My dad smiled fondly at me and leaned over to press his lips to my forehead. "Nor would I, love."

Esme broke out into a warm smile at our exchange; nothing pleased her more than her beloved son's devotion to his daughter. I had asked her out of curiosity once why she seemed to nearly burst with happiness every time my father showed affection to me.

"_You see Nessie, I had a child too once; a long, long time ago. But he poor dear died only a few days after he was born, and it broke my heart. I tried to end my life, and I am incredibly lucky that Carlisle found me and saved me. He gave me more than I ever could have dreamed of: a loving husband and five wonderful children._

_So, I'm just overjoyed that my Edward, once so lonely, not only found his true mate, but received you in the process. You are the most amazing gift, Renesmee; the greatest miracle."_

I realized that I was wearing a huge grin on my face at the memory, and my family was staring at me curiously and a bit warily. All except my dad, who was smiling as well. He was taking this whole situation rather well; I was surprised. Maybe my mother was having some affect on him after all.

"Care to let us in on the joke?"

Emmett, as always, was annoyed at our form of silent communication- when it excluded him.

My father answered for me. "Just doing some father-daughter reminiscing, Emmett."

My mother beamed brightly at the mention of 'father-daughter'. She got almost as excited as Esme when my dad and I shared something silently with each other.

Emmett huffed with disappointment, obviously hoping for something to tease me about. One of my uncle's favorite pastimes was teasing me, but I could sense the love and protectiveness beneath the cracks.

Just then, I noticed Alice and Rosalie scrutinizing my outfit, their noses scrunched up identically. I groaned mentally; I knew that look all too well, and it spelled trouble.

I glanced over to where Jacob had been standing, hoping for him to come to my rescue again, but he was no where to be seen. Surprised, I scanned the area and sniffed the air, finding nothing. Where had he gone? I was a bit hurt that he had left so abruptly without my notice.

"He's just gone to…take care of some business in the house." My father's lips twitched like he was fighting a smile, and I immediately turned suspicious. What were they planning? I shot my question at Dad directly.

He grinned this time. "You'll see, dear. But now I believe Alice and Rosalie have some things to attend to."

Immediately, Alice grabbed my arm and began towing me towards the house, muttering something about silk chiffon while Rosalie nodded fervently.

I gulped at Alice's determined expression. It was Nessie Extreme Makeover time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Because you've been so kind to me, I'm posting this chapter up early! *shrieks of joy* (hehe)

Please read and review! That's the best kind of appreciation for me as an author  Thanks to ivy for the suggestions! I'll be sure to put in at least one of those over the course of the story.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter- another fluff-tacular tale. This is the longest chapter, but I'm not quite sure where to go after this. Your reviews are the main thing that keeps me writing, as much as I enjoy the Favorites and Story Alerts.

**Update:** Link to the outfits in this chapter are posted on my profile! Check 'em out.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. Rights belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer.

XXXXX

The rest of the week passed in a blur. I had managed to outmaneuver Alice's terrifying antics by claiming something about needing rest. Of course, I couldn't avoid the imminent torture completely, and both my aunts made me promise to do the makeover on Friday. I definitely was not looking forward to_ that _one. I liked fashion and nice clothes well enough, but Alice's makeovers veered slightly in the direction of ridiculously overdramatic.

By the time school ended on Friday, I was in a terrible mood due to the impending makeover antics. True to form, as soon as we stepped into the house Alice snatched my arm and pulled me forcefully to her bathroom, with Rosalie tagging along behind us.

My jaw dropped as I took in the sight before me: on Alice's vast counter laid every article of makeup and hair product known to woman. Before I could blink, I was being shoved into a plush chair in front of the mirror while two pairs of skillful hands worked their way into my hair. I sighed, knowing that putting up a fight would only make it worse, and I settled back into my chair to endure my makeover.

_Three hours later…_

"Alice! This is absolutely outrageous and I refuse to wear it."

I crossed my arms stubbornly across my chest.

"Nessie," Alice warned, advancing on me. "Don't make me _force_ you into this."

I backed up slowly, my eyes frightened. Alice could be truly terrifying when she wanted to be- _especially_ when fashion was involved.

Before I could manufacture some sort of escape plan, another pair of arms caught me from behind and held me in place. I glared up into Rosalie's face, and she simply smiled back angelically.

"Evil, fashion-obsessed vampires," I muttered under my breath, knowing I was caught.

Rosalie trilled a laugh and pushed me into Alice, who threw the dress on me and zipped it up at the speed of light.

Giving up, I turned to the full-length mirror and gasped.

My curly hair was impeccably shiny and hung in perfect ringlets to the middle of my back. My skin looked like cream and roses, my eyelashes sooty and full. The dress I had been forced into was an exquisite green silk contraption with a high beaded neckline and beaded waist, flowing out smoothly from my body. Surprisingly, it looked good on me; not quite as ridiculous as it had seemed in Alice's hands before.

I heard a small gasp behind me and turned swiftly. Jacob was standing in the doorway looking shell-shocked. He was wearing a black suit that made his russet skin positively glow, and my heart fluttered a little at the sight.

When he finally found his voice, Jacob walked over to me slowly, as if he couldn't truly believe what he was seeing.

"Nessie," he breathed, and a chill ran down my spine. "You look…more than beautiful. There aren't words."

I blushed at his compliment, but my breathing quickened a little in spite of myself.

"I could say the same about you." My voice was a little hoarse, and I blushed even further as I cleared my throat.

He grasped my hand with a smile and led me out of the room. I turned to my aunts before I left, questioning them with my eyes. They simply smiled and winked, disappearing into Alice's closet.

"Where are we going?" I questioned Jake once we had sat down on the plush couch in the living room. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"I'm not telling," he sang.

I huffed at his refusal and pressed my hand to his neck. Why wouldn't he tell me?

"Cause it's a surprise, Ness."

Immediately, my scowl turned to a wide grin. I adored surprises, something my family found incredibly funny. This was probably due to my mother's extreme dislike of any form of surprise, which they knew of all too well.

Predictably, Jacob chuckled at my elated expression. "Still can't get used to that," he murmured.

"Neither can I," my father's voice rang out.

I turned to see my parents descending the staircase, followed by my aunts and uncles. They were all dressed impeccably and their beauty was otherworldly.

"Oh Nessie you're so beautiful!" my mother cried and closed the distance between us quickly, scooping me up in her arms.

I laughed and hugged her back gently. "You look amazing too, Mom."

It was true. My mother was dressed in a dark blue floral dress of soft, drapey fabric. She looked absolutely stunning next to my father, who was dashing in a dark suit. Looking behind them, I saw my aunt Rosalie wearing a curve-hugging red satin number and Alice in a tiny white lace dress that made her look like a porcelain doll. Next to them were Jasper and Emmett, both in suits and grinning at me. Seeing my family all dolled up made me a little nervous. Where in the world were we going?

"You haven't told her, Jacob?" my father asked curiously. He seemed a little surprised. "You usually just give her whatever she wants."

Jake laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I never said it was easy. You should know, Edward."

My father chuckled and pulled his wife closer to him. "Yes, I most certainly do."

"Let's _go_!" Alice whined, bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Alright, alright!" Jacob said defensively, getting up off the couch. "Let's not keep Nessie in the dark too much longer."

I silently thanked him for that as we walked out to the garage. Once everyone was situated in their respective cars, excluding Jake and I who were taking the Volvo while my parents drove my father's Aston Martin, Alice yelled out one final instruction that sent a shiver of dread down my spine: "Race you there!"

XXXXX

After sufficiently having the living daylights scared out of me by my family's overly-competitive racing tactics, everyone finally reached our location. When I stepped out of the car, nearly Alice-like in my excitement, I gasped.

In front of us was a magnificent theater with high, carved arches and ethereal paintings. The marquee proclaimed "_World-Class Pianist Maurizio Pollini Performs for Only One Night_", and elegantly dressed people were milling around and chatting in the front lobby.

I squealed and launched myself into Jacob's arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jake laughed and gestured to the theater with a dramatic, sweeping motion. "So, you like it? Did I do right by the lovely Miss Cullen?"

I giggled and pressed my lips to his cheek. "Of course you did! I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect."

He grinned widely at his success and took my arm courteously. "Shall we?"

As we entered the exquisite theater, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Piano had been one of my greatest passions ever since my father had taught me how to play when I was a baby. I practiced nearly every day, playing new songs as well as old ones. I hadn't gotten around to composing anything; that job was reserved for my dad. I loved to hear him play, especially when he favored me with a performance of the special song he had written for me.

We met the rest of the family at our seats, talking amiably- our perfect second-row seats, I may add. Sometimes, having insane amounts of money and connections truly was a blessing.

When the lights began to dim I nearly jumped out of my seat in eagerness, but somehow Jacob restrained me, trying unsuccessfully to conceal his laughter. We received a number of dirty looks from the crusty, upper-class humans sitting near us, but as soon as their gaze focused on us, they averted their eyes from our alienness.

As the first few notes rang out, I began to relax and settle in my seat to listen to the glorious music. Jacob sighed in relief next to me, obviously glad that he didn't need to hold me down anymore. I rolled my eyes at him and diverted my attention to the pianist, fully ready to appreciate the music and give Jake the cold shoulder.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

What will happen next?? That's for me to know and you to find out…but only if you review! *wink wink*

Yours in Twilight-ness,

ItsRachelDarling


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy- I'm going on vacation! Unfortunately, that means I won't be able to update for 2 weeks *sniffles*. But never fear, I'll be bringing my handy-dandy notebook with me, so there will be at least 3 chapters ready by the time I come back. Hope these next chapters will satisfy you for awhile!

In the absence of new chapters, go and check out the community "Best of the Best: 1000+ Reviews". I've found some truly amazing stories through that group, and I recommend it greatly. It's my personal goal to have one of my stories accepted there- it's reaching a bit, I know, but someone's got to be ambitious ;)

Please read and review, everyone!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. (boo hoo)

XXXXX

"That was fantastic!"

I hadn't stopped gushing about the performance since the moment it ended. Right now, we were standing in the lobby, waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to finish up some "business", as they called it. My parents were watching me with amused expressions while Alice and Jasper were engaged in a heated debate that was quickly turning into a make-out session. Jacob had gone to get the cars for us, stating that he didn't want to wait around to hear what Emmett was going to say after he and Rosalie 'finished'.

After another few minutes, Rosalie and Emmett appeared from a mysterious-looking door, looking disheveled and quite pleased with themselves. I gagged at their smug expressions- my family members are such teenagers.

"Bella?"

An unfamiliar shrill voice called out my mother's name, and I turned in curiosity. Just then, I noticed my mom turn even paler, if that was possible.

"Oh my gosh, hi Bella!" The source of the voice was a short girl with frizzy brown curls who was quickly making her way over to my family. This couldn't be good.

My mother looked at my dad with panicked eyes, and the blood drained out of my face. Who was this girl, how did she recognize us, and why was she so frightening to my mom? These questions burned in my mind, and I threw a beseeching glance at my father.

"Everyone, _Jessica_ is here and she noticed Bella," my dad whispered in a voice no human could possibly hear.

A chorus of low groans sounded from my family. Now I was glaring at my dad; I hated not knowing what was going on.

At vampire speed my father filled me in on the situation. "Jessica went to school with us while Bella was human. We're just going to tell her the usual story about you-"

Before he could finish, Jessica sauntered over to us and let out a loud gasp. "Edward?!"

My father flinched noticeably but forced a smile for Jessica. "Hello, Jessica."

Jessica was quickly working herself into a frenzy. "I never would've expected to see you all! Why are you here?"

Alice gave her a cold look and said, "We moved here this year. Why are _you_ here, Jessica?"

Alice's accusing tone was lost on Jessica; the girl seemed too preoccupied with staring at my mother.

"Wow, Bella…you look…different," Jessica declared in a breathless voice. I could detect a hint of jealously in her tone.

My father tensed, being forced to endure the deluge of thoughts no doubt pouring from Jessica's mind- some of them probably very mean. But before anyone could assuage her, Jessica's probing gaze fell upon me. I could read the emotions in her eyes as soon as they crossed her face: surprise, intrigue, confusion, jealousy, and suspicion.

I cringed a little, and my father pinched the bridge of his nose anxiously. Her thoughts must not be any better now than when she was doing her mental catalogue of my mother.

"Who is this?" Jessica inquired. Nosiness was just _dripping_ from her.

I smiled shyly, careful not to show my teeth. "Hello, I'm Renesmee. It's nice to meet you, Jessica."

Jessica stood with her mouth agape for a moment before her expression changed to calculating. "It's _nice_ to meet you too," she replied with a false smile.

I shot my parents a pleading look. Could they please _explain_ something to this girl? Her prying eyes made me nervous.

Hearing my edgy thoughts, my father jumped in to save me. "Carlisle and Esme adopted Renesmee here a few years ago."

"Oh," Jessica stated simply, still preoccupied and bit overwhelmed. But now her features were turning more towards excitement. She turned to my mother, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"We have to catch up soon, Bella!"

My mother's smile faltered for a second, but she composed herself. "That's…great, Jessica."

"Ooh!" Jessica exclaimed. "How about tomorrow at seven? We could get together at your house, Bella!"

Uneasiness appeared on my mom's face, and she glanced over to my father for reassurance. He shook his head infinitesimally and my mother sighed. When she looked back to Jessica's eager face, Mom sighed and gave in.

"Sounds good, Jess."

Jessica squealed and clapped her hands. "Perfect! I have to go now, but I'll be seeing you soon! Bye everyone!"

Before she left, Jessica gave me another quick once-over, smirking. My dad's expression turned murderous, but luckily, the human girl had already turned her back and melted back into the crowd.

Everybody was silent for a moment before Emmett chuckled, breaking the tension as usual. "Way to go, Bella. I didn't think it was possible for you to be more awkward, but once again, you prove me wrong. Congrats."

By the time Emmett finished, he was snickering fully and was joined by Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. The only people who didn't laugh were my father, who seemed too angry, and myself. Personally, I was just too confused.

Just then, a warm arm slung itself around my shoulder.

"Hey guys, what'd I…what's wrong, Edward?" Jacob inquired, taking in my father's vicious expression. Jake's happy-go-lucky smile was rapidly turning into a dangerous grimace and he scanned the area instinctively for possible threats.

"Don't worry Jacob, it's nothing major," my father said quickly, but his grimace was not lost on Jake.

"Oh yeah, Edward? Then why do you look all tensed up and ready to rip someone's arms off?" Jacob countered. He could read my dad so well.

Dad sighed and pulled my mother into his side. "It's Jessica. She saw us here and now she's planning on coming over tomorrow."

I was surprised when Jacob groaned. _He_ knew Jessica? Why was I the only one out of the know?

My father smiled crookedly at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We all knew Jessica in some way before you were born, Renesmee. But we never expected her to be here, so now I suppose we can't avoid it. She was getting suspicious enough already."

My dad's jaw clenched at his last words. Her thoughts must have been pretty bad, then.

"You have no idea, Ness," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. My mom stroked his arm soothingly.

"Come on, Edward. Let's go home," my mother whispered. Dad nodded tersely and we all started walking out to the cars Jacob had brought around.

As soon as we got outside, Alice whipped out her phone and began dialing frantically. I didn't catch much of her conversation, except "human company" and "can't see anything". I gathered that she was talking to Esme about getting the house ready for our human visitor tomorrow, and that she could not see the outcome.

Though we had all become used to the blind spots Jacob and I presented in Alice's vision, the fact that she could not see anything about the get-together ahead made me a little nervous. At least I could face it within the security of Jacob's arms, I thought, and that notion put a bit of a bounce in my step as I sauntered over to Jacob and the Volvo, fully ready to return home to a good night's rest.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

Another little human encounter. Next up: Edward's POV of this chapter.

Personally, I love hearing Edward's POV when thoughts are involved, especially when they are this prominent in a chapter.

The next chapter will be up by tomorrow afternoon- I just have to edit. After that, I'm going on vacation and no updates for 2 weeks 

If you added this story to your alerts or favorites, it would mean so much to me if you reviewed.

~ItsRachelDarling


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to everyone who wished me a good time on my vacation. For the people who asked, I'm going to Israel. :)

I realized that I never said where the Cullens are living. That's because I honestly could not find a good enough place. If you have any ideas, please PM me or leave it in a review!

Sorry for the guilt trip in the last A/N but if you write, you know that it does get a tad bothersome when you have about 100 favorites and only 30 reviews. (Haha)

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

XXXXX

I couldn't help the silly smile that graced my face as I listened to my daughter ramble on and on about the evening's performance. She enjoyed music almost as much as I did, and it made me almost burst with pride knowing that I was the one who had introduced her to it. Bella stood beside me, her grin matching mine exactly. Even after all these years, we both still could not believe the miracle Nessie presented us with.

Bella's small hand squeezed my own and I groaned internally. It had been 15 hours and 32 minutes since we had been forced to leave the comfort of our bed last night and I had been suffering all day. Just as I was about to take advantage of Bella's lips so close to my own, a sound I had hoped to never hear again rang clear through the theater lobby.

"Bella?!"

The obnoxiously shrill voice of Jessica Stanley had decided to come back and torture me once again. It had been so long since I had been forced to endure her ridiculous fantasies and I had looked forward to never hearing them again. Now it seemed that I had hoped in vain.

"Oh my gosh, hi Bella!" _I can't believe it, the infamous Bella Swan, here at this theater. What are the odds?_

What were the odds, indeed? Stacked against me, as usual.

Bella turned to me, her golden eyes filled with panic. I filled the rest of the family in on our predicament, all the while rubbing soothing circles on my wife's hand. This would undoubtedly be difficult for her.

I caught my daughter's fierce glare and attempted to inform her as much as I could about Jessica before she reached us. Before I could finish, Jessica's thoughts began shrieking with excitement.

"Edward?!" _Oh my lord, he looks even better than he did before! What I would do to that man…_

Jessica's thoughts cut to a repulsive picture, and I shut her out as harshly as I could. Quickly composing myself, I sent a terse smile her way, still trying to block out her lascivious thoughts.

"I never would've expected to see you all! What are you doing here?"

Alice answered in a cold voice. Her thoughts revealed her unmasked dislike for the human girl, a product of hearing Jessica's numerous rumors and lies about Bella. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with not killing Bella back then, I would have been angry at Jessica too.

Ignoring my sister's sharp tone, Jessica turned her gaze to Bella and gasped inaudibly.

"Wow, Bella…you look…different." _She looks so white and perfect, just like the rest of them. Maybe she had plastic surgery, I always thought that was why they looked so pretty, __**too**__ pretty. What's with her eyes- whoa…umm…looking over there now…_

I cursed myself for not protecting Bella well enough. I should have made her wear contacts, or put some makeup on-_ something_ that would've made her less conspicuous, less vampire.

Before I could finish chastising myself, Jessica moved past Bella and her thoughts now nearly screamed at me.

_Who in the world is this?! What's she doing with the Cullens? Don't tell me she's their new pet project, just like Bella was. But there's no more available Cullen men…are they into threesomes now? I sure wouldn't mind sharing with Bella. _

With each thought came vivid metal picture, and I pinched the bridge of my nose in stress. Would this idiotic girl ever learn anything?

My daughter was utterly polite, though her thoughts were more than a little wary. I could understand completely- Jessica was nearly drooling at the promise of fresh new gossip; I could hear her formulating a plan in her mind and I quickly intervened to save my daughter from her uneasiness.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted Renesmee here a few years ago."

Though Jessica's reply was simple, her mind was going a mile a minute.

_So they adopted her. Wonder where her parents went; he said she was only adopted a few years ago, so what was she doing in the meantime? She looks like she could be a stripper with that figure, maybe that's what she was doing. Ooh, what would Lauren say if I told her that the Cullens adopted a prostitute?! My phone would be ringing off the hook for __**weeks**__! I need to find out more details. This will be the perfect way to get even with Lauren for finding out that bit about Mike._

If I had ever thought about protecting Bella from this petty human girl before, it was nothing compared to now; I would do anything to stop Jessica's thoughts about my Nessie. But now Jessica was completely set in her plan to find out more about the newest Cullen and I could see that nothing would deter her.

"We have to catch up soon, Bella!" _I'm sure there's something going on with Bella. She and Edward don't look so cozy right now, do they? Wonder how married life is treating her if she looks so…uncomfortable. Oh my god, what if Edward is cheating on her? Maybe it's with that redhead- what was her name again? That would be __**too **__much!_

My fists were clenched hard enough to shatter the bones in my hands. How dare she think such degrading thoughts about my wife and daughter! I could care less what she thought about me, as long as she didn't bring my two reasons for living into the ridicule.

"How about tomorrow at seven? We could get together at your house, Bella!" Jessica exclaimed.

Bella shot me look that clearly said 'use your incredible dazzling powers to save me from this wretch'. As much as I wished I could whisk my wife away from Jessica's menacing thoughts, the girl was becoming increasingly suspicious with each passing second. There was no way out of this one. I shook my head, a tiny, unnoticeable movement to the human, and Bella sighed.

"Sounds good, Jess."

_Yes! Victory! I'll definitely find something out tomorrow, and then Lauren will have nothing on me._

"Perfect! I have to go now, but I'll be seeing you soon! Bye, everyone!"

I was about to sigh in relief at her departure when Jessica turned back to Renesmee and scanned her from head to toe.

_Pretty, but I know girls like that. She's the definition of a slut, I can just tell. Probably hooks up with all the guys in her family, that's why they all seem to tense right now- they know that I'm really good at reading people like her. I'm so calling her out on it tomorrow; Bella, Alice, and Rosalie definitely don't know anything. This is going to be such a good scandal!_

I glared at Jessica's back as she retreated, wanting nothing more than to tear her cruel little head off her body. The things she thought about my baby girl were so incredibly degrading; I couldn't believe that anyone could ever think such things about a girl as sweet and innocent as Nessie. I had heard some jealous and petty thoughts from the silly human girls at school and more than a few disgusting fantasies from the boys. But nothing compared to the evil things Jessica was thinking about my Renesmee. And her plans for tomorrow were even worse. I found myself wishing tomorrow would never come.

XXXXX

**Author's Note:**

Poor Edward…I know someone who would like to comfort him. *wink wink*

Sorry to anyone who liked Jessica- she's always bothered me, and I decided to have some good ol' gossipy fun with her mind.

Please review, everyone!

~ItsRachelDarling


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

What is this I hear? ItsRachelDarling is back from her vacation? Indeed, it's true! I'm very sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but new chapters are on the way, I promise. My only dilemma is that after I was gone for two weeks, my teachers decided to gang up and get revenge on me. Therefore, I am currently swimming in homework that I should be doing right now, but procrastination is just so much more tempting, don't you agree? 

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.

XXXXX

"Stop fidgeting, Ness."

Jacob once again started rubbing soothing circles on my back in a valiant attempt to calm my nerves. But no matter how many times he told me, I simply could not stop fidgeting around like a jumpy animal. Jessica was coming today and I was strung as tight as a piano string, prepared to burst at any moment.

Abruptly, Jake grasped my flitting hand in a strong grip and looked me straight in the eyes. He was using the signature 'Jacob wants you to listen up' look that never failed to paralyze me; I was unable to move, speak, or breathe, his intensity was so severe.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he stated firmly, hypnotizing me with the dark pools of his eyes. "It's going to be _fine_, I know it. Jessica is only another human…just a slightly more knowledgeable and annoying one."

I couldn't disagree with the last part, and Jake could tell because he let out a low chuckle, effectively breaking the spell and allowing me to return from my Jacob Black-induced trance.

"Just act like yourself and you'll be okay," he reassured me one last time, stroking my cheek in a calming way.

Jake's words reassured me somewhat; I had won over so many humans at school already. I could certainly assuage this Jessica.

XXXXX

A knock on the door brought my family into the living room where Jacob and I were standing in half a second. Everyone looked a bit apprehensive except Emmett, who seemed positively high with excitement. I groaned a little internally about the teasing he was sure to come up with after this visit, but most of my mind was focused on the quick, anticipatory heartbeat fluttering just outside the door.

Every person in the room was staring at me with waiting eyes. Realizing that my family expected me to do the honors of welcoming the human, I took a deep breath and plastered a big smile on my face before turning to face the unknown. Jacob gave my hand a squeeze, wordlessly telling me that he would be there with me, and I clutched him to me like a life line.

Taking strength from the fact that my best friend was there beside me, I grasped the doorknob and pulled the door open.

In front of me, Jessica was almost bouncing, her heart beating in the fast pattern of excitement. As soon as she caught sight of me, a wicked grin spread across her face.

Her smile unsettled me; it seemed a sort of ominous sign. But I faked confidence by remembering Jacob's words: _Just act like yourself and you'll be okay._

"Hello Jessica. It's wonderful to see you," I remarked politely.

Jessica's smirk stayed plastered on her face, but her mind was obviously calculating. "Why hello to you too, _Renesmee_," she replied in a fake voice, emphasizing my name in a way that confused me.

At that moment, my dad mercifully decided to cut in.

"Good morning Jessica," my father said with a slight nod in the human's direction. Though he seemed as detached and emotionless as can be, Jessica still swooned. _Ugh_.

I tensely prepared myself to invite the girl inside when a familiar warm arm wrapped itself around my waist and all traces of stress disappeared. I looked up into Jake's deep eyes and reveled momentarily in the serenity he brought upon me.

If I had turned to look at Jessica in that moment, I would have seen her eyes widen in shock and her hand fly to her heart, which was now positively racing. Though I missed those actions, I did glance back in time to see a fiercely predatory look take over the human girl's face as her eyes drank Jacob in.

Just then, Jessica noticed Jake's arm encasing my waist and her gaze snapped up to mine. Her pale blue eyes bore into my brown ones, accusing and challenging. I gulped; this was going to be a disastrous afternoon.

XXXXX

**A/N: Sorry about the mini cliffhanger! Please review and the next chapter will be up shortly, just as soon as I can do the finishing touches and edits. I need some reviews from my readers to prod me along ;)**

**~ItsRachelDarling**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I know I don't respond to each and every review, and I'm sorry about that, but this way I have more time to write…right?

So sorry that this is a little late coming out- I was very busy with life. Yes, I do have a life that I must take care of before FanFiction (why is the world so cruel?). Hope everyone enjoys this extra long chapter in repentance 

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.

XXXXX

After a tense minute while Jessica keenly absorbed Jacob, something seemed to click in her mind and she let out a high-pitched giggle. Confused, I turned to my father, but he just shook his head tensely, dismissing me. It looked as if Jessica had changed her plans.

"Jacob Black!" Jessica squealed delightedly. "I remember you!"

Shock took over my features and I whipped my head around to stare at Jacob. He seemed fairly nauseous.

Sensing that he had to respond to Jessica, Jacob squinted his eyes at Jessica. "Umm…you were at the bonfire on First Beach with Bella, right?"

Jacob glanced my way pleadingly, and I took it that this was his version of explaining to me. I nodded mutely, still distracted by Jessica's increasingly strange antics.

"Yes!" she shrieked piercingly, and I cringed. This girl had some voice.

"Wow, you sure have grown a lot," Jessica breathed with a not-so-inconspicuous tint of admiration in her voice. "You don't look like some little boy anymore."

Jessica's voice turned sultry at the end of her statement and it finally registered in my mind that she was trying to _flirt_ with Jacob. A wave of anger washed over me, but I quashed it quickly with the security of Jacob's discomfort around the human- he seemed as if he would quite enjoy it if a hole were to appear in the floor for him to fall through. If I wasn't so tense, this could have been very entertaining.

Responding to something in someone's thoughts, my father cleared his throat unnecessarily, grabbing Jessica's attention.

"Why don't we move into the living room? The rest of the family has gone out on an errand for Carlisle and won't be back for a while."

I knew from years of deceit that there was no "errand"- my family had cleared out to allow my dad and Alice to focus on the extra reading their gifts gave them. I'm sure Jasper was more than delighted to evacuate the house too, as the emotions rolling off Jessica and Jacob were palpable even to me. Jacob looked like he wanted to lock himself in his room, and Jessica looked as if she wanted nothing more than to be in that room with him.

Jessica meandered over to the couch ahead of us, swinging her hips a little more than I thought necessary. Apparently, my father and Jacob thought the same, but while Jake looked disgusted, Dad seemed to be taking some sort of humor from the situation. I favored him with a glare and started to make my way over to the couch Jacob and I always shared. But when I reached it, it was already occupied by Jessica, who was sprawled across the old sofa leisurely.

Huffing a bit at the loss of my favorite seat, I sulked over to the loveseat, only to find that taken as well by my smirking father. I shot him a baleful look at sat down in the last available seat- my grandfather's armchair.

As soon as I sat, Jacob entered the room, straggling behind in what I knew was an attempt to avoid the inevitable act of having a conversation with Jessica.

When she caught sight of Jacob, Jessica swung her feet off the couch at the speed of light. It escaped no one's notice that the seat she had just opened up was intended for Jacob and Jacob alone.

The glare I sent my father then was positively fearsome. Did he wish to torture Jacob? Did he truly hate Jake _that_ much? He had obviously known about Jessica's little plan and had undoubtedly assisted her by sitting in the loveseat. It didn't matter how surreptitious he thought he was being- I could _always_ catch my dad, a fact that delighted my mother, aunts and uncles and enraged my father.

Dad's face contracted into frown and he shook his head infinitesimally. I sighed; I would never understand how my mother put up with him.

Reluctantly, Jacob set himself down on the couch as far away from Jessica as possible on the tiny seat. It made no difference- the couch was only two cushions long and Jake's huge body overflowed the one he was attempting to squish on to.

Jessica shivered dramatically and bit her lip. "It's so_ cold_ in here!"

"Umm…yeah," was Jacob's brilliant reply.

Promptly, Jessica twisted her body so she was pressed up against Jacob's side, sneaking a quick victorious glance at me as she sighed contently.

When their skin touched, something inside me snapped. While before I only felt a little angry that Jessica desired Jacob, my best friend, now I was furious beyond belief that this pathetic excuse for a human would _dare_ to want my Jacob, let alone _touch_ him. He belonged to _me_ and I would gladly rip apart anyone who tried to get in the way of that.

As my eyes bore holes into the place where Jessica's skin was touching Jake's, feelings that had not made an appearance sine that day in the forest were arising in me more powerfully than anything I had ever experienced before. I wanted- no, I _needed_ Jacob. I needed my skin on his, replacing Jessica's filthy touch. The more I thought about the audacity of this stupid girl, the more the idea consumed me, casting a red haze across my vision.

The whole time these thoughts were bouncing around in my brain, my body kept completely still, my face blank. Though none of my inner turmoil was apparent to Jessica or Jacob, my father knew, as he always did. As soon as I realized this, I broke out of my statue-like position and snapped my head around to my father, pleading with him internally. _Please Daddy_, I begged.

My father heaved a sigh and looked over at Jacob and Jessica on the couch. Jacob was now trying valiantly to escape Jessica's hands, which were currently making their way up his shoulder. The red haze in my eyes deepened, and for a second, I forgot that I had a secret to keep. I forgot that I was half vampire and Jessica was human, and I forgot that my father was still here, listening to every thought I had. None of that mattered anymore, because I was locked in the fiercest battle I had ever encountered.

Rational, logical Nessie knew that Jessica was simply attracted to Jacob's good looks and would do nothing serious. But the other Nessie, the one I didn't know existed until this moment, was rearing its brutally jealous head, attempting to break through the surface. I was being torn in two, and I did not know if I would be able to come out of this struggle on the right side. I didn't even know which the right side _was_ anymore. The predatory part of me said that the right thing to do was protect my Jacob from this threat; the Cullen-bred part told me to keep my cool under all circumstances and think of the consequences.

For once, I had no idea what to do.

XXXX

**A/N: …Don't hate me, please! I'm sorry to leave you with such a cliffhanger, but this chapter was getting WAY too long. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll post it as soon as possible. For now, please ****review!**

**P.S. I'm starting a new story (an AU/AH) and a one-shot, so as I get farther into those, updates for "Confessions" will be less frequent. Also, we're nearing the end of this story and I'm not _exactly_ sure what I'm going to do, so that needs some time to figure out too. It would help me so much to hear from my readers!**

**~Rachel**


	15. Important Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Alright, folks. First of all, I don't normally make a chapter an A/N. But I really felt the need to apologize to all my wonderful readers for not updating for so long. Things in my life have been crazy lately, to say the least. My computer failed on me, then came up with all these viruses I didn't even know existed, etc etc etc. Anyway, the point is that I lost all of my information and files, including the only copies of the outline and drafts for this story. Which sucks.

Now that I FINALLY have my computer back, I have a ton of family visiting from overseas and currently crammed into my house, leaving me with absolutely no time to write. But the good news is that I have a week off school starting Friday, so I'm going to try as hard as I can to finish up this story by the end of the month at least.

I'm so SO sorry for my abrupt disappearance from the FanFiction world. Trust me, I've missed writing like crazy. So hopefully I'll have a chapter up soon and get back on track with this story. There isn't that much left, but I feel so horrible leaving you all at such a pivotal cliffhanger.

Again, I'm sorry to all my readers and hope you'll still stick with me after all this time away. After "Confessions" is done, I have a whole bunch of ideas bouncing around in my head, but an AU/AH is definitely coming your way!

Thanks so much for being such kind readers and reviewers! Now that this A/N is officially longer than the rest of the story, I'll shut up. 

~ItsRachelDarling


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

Whew! I'm finally back with this new and long-awaited chapter. In case you didn't read the author's note I posted a few days ago, please read it and don't be mad at me! 

Hope this chapter isn't _too _disappointing. Haha. It is short, but that's just because Jacob thinks a little bit more simplistically than Nessie. Be kind and review please!

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.

XXXXX

**JacobPOV**

Oh shit.

Ness was pissed. From the second that Jessica chick walked in the door, my girl was on fire. Though of course she was perfectly civil and polite on the outside, I could tell that Nessie was ready to rip that human apart. I just _knew_.

So as we sat in uncomfortable silence, the increasingly annoying Jessica decided it was the ideal time to rub up against me like a goddamn cat. I cringed away immediately, but the damage was already done- I could feel it. Nessie was murderous.

A quick glance at her face confirmed my fears. There my girl sat, stoic and unmoving as a statue, her features icy and her eyes blank. But that only made her look more frightening. I was surprised Jessica wasn't already running for the hills.

After almost a minute had passed, the stupid human girl still hadn't bolted and my fear started to turn into something else. Somewhere deep inside me, gears shifted. I closed my eyes and let the intense feelings wash over me. For a moment, I simply drowned in them, letting them take me under and take over.

When I opened my eyes, nothing looked the same. Every object and person, each little inconsequential thing didn't matter at all. It was all was leading to _her_. When my eyes came to rest upon my Renesmee's face, my whole being warmed and glowed. I drank in each of her features like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She had never looked so beautiful, so divine, so _mine_. She belonged to me and every inch of space in between us seemed miles apart. I needed her; more than I needed air to breathe or water to drink, I needed to be beside my Nessie…forever.

Slowly, consciousness began to seep through the thick veil of love that covered my brain. How had this drastic turnabout of my emotions even happened? The answer was on the tip of my tongue, just out of reach. It infuriated me that I couldn't find this seemingly easy answer, and I strained for it.

Before I could delve deeper into this confusing issue, Edward cleared his throat, bringing me back to reality. And reality was one oblivious human, one smitten werewolf, one furious half vampire, and one clearly irked vampire in one room together.

Oh shit.

XXXXX

**A/N: **

What's going to happen next??

…

Actually, I don't know! Haha. Ideas and suggestions would be very welcome! Please review! 

~Rachel


End file.
